


Saturday night distruptions

by adotham (Bates)



Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Babysitting, Family, Henry Laurens is an absent father, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/adotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss Me" + Lams ft. doctor John, Alexander who’s trying to finish <strike>shorten</strike> his Master’s thesis and Martha attempting to lure them into babysitting his youngest sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday night distruptions

Saturday nights were reserved for nothing but them. John would get home around nine pm after his day at the hospital and bring home food, Alexander would move downstairs from his office and they could catch a break from the stress their everyday lives brought them with. Alexander was working on his thesis, or more specifically, working on making it shorter to fit the guidelines, so he too was busy all day. Some days, John wondered if he should lecture his fiancé once more on how energy drinks were _not_ in fact enough food intake and how caffeine was _not_ supposed to run so freely through his veins.

It was mainly why it was so nice to just wind down, sit together and watch a film. Sitting with Alexander leaning into him felt a little bit more like they were home. Getting time to reconnect after a week of almost living next to each other was nice. Even if they could sometimes get interrupted and on some days, they spend more time deciding on the film, getting food only to then just, sleep leaning into each other.

It was what they’d been doing when John’s phone suddenly rang that night, too loud from his jeans pocket. Alexander only grumbled before giving him some room to wiggle it out of his pocket and pausing the film.

“I was just falling asleep,” he muttered, rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes. “Why did I decide to sleep on your phone. Really.” John just laughed before taking the call, padding his hand so that he would at least lay down again.

“John Laurens speaking.”

“Hey, Jack, it’s me,” Patsy said before starting to ramble, words falling from her lips faster than she was used from her. He could barely make out more than the Netherlands, congress and leaving in her entire speech, but John was already glad he could say _something._

“Patsy, deep breath. It’s okay.” He ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, if only to give himself something to do. His contented sigh in reply was enough of a start. “So, what are you saying? Dad left to do business in Europe. Again? Didn’t he just come back?”

“Yes,” she sighed, “left just an hour ago with Harry. I swear the house has never been emptier.”

“What, is he going off to boarding school in England too?” He couldn’t help but keep the frown of his face. “I thought he was done with that?” He remembered Harry swearing up and down he would _never_ go to England just because their father had attended boarding school there and wanted his sons to go there as well.

“So did we. Honestly, Jack, I have no clue what’s going on. I know that I have too many exams next week and I can’t afford to spend all of my time trying to get Mary to stop chewing on the – oh no no Mary, one second.” He heard babbling when the phone got picked up again a few seconds later. “I’m sorry. She was attempting to pull down the curtains, _again_. This kid.”

“Dad is not much help even _when_ he is around -” Even before their mother passed away, he had been one to always be working. He was a politician through and though, John knew that being gone a lot came with that.

“Basically,” she said shortly. “Anyway. All of this to say that we could really use a hand right now. I have exams. I can’t. She can’t be in day care until seven pm because I got studying in and you I can’t ask Jemmy to look after her, he’s eleven. If he needs to feed her she’ll end up eating the wrong things and I really don’t want to meet you in the ER is a few days.”

“What do you want me to do, Martha?” Alexander caught his hand and started toying with his fingers, running his fingers up and down the knuckles. “Do you want us to take her?” They couldn’t and she ought to know that. John was gone for a big part of the day because of his hospital shifts and Alexander was a busy man. The chance they could look after his sister were slim.

“You would be my saviour.”

“I’ll see what I can pull at the hospital,” he sighed, “I can probably take a few days of sick leave. I needed to get something checked out anyway...” They wouldn’t be happy with him, but perhaps that just had to do. If he went to the doctors and finally got his neck and knee checked out, it could be that he got a few days. It could be enough for his sister to finish her exams and actually have time. “It’s a maybe though so I don’t know if -” He cut his sentence short when Alexander pulled on his sleeve and drew the attention to him. “One second.”

“I’m home all day,” he offered once John had pulled the phone away from his mouth. “I mean, I’ll need to work, but if you don’t get a few days off. I can keep an eye on her and bore her with economics until she falls asleep.” He laughed at that. Oh that would gt his baby sister to sleep in just a few seconds.

“Thank you,” he muttered. “You’re an angel. Patsy? Hi, yes. It’s okay. Do you want us to come pick her up or?”

“When can you get here?”

“I think tomorrow morning at earliest. Would that be okay?” He’d have to make sure he’d arrive either after church or find a way to drag Alex into the church with him – something he did not see happening.

“Of course. Thank you, you’re really my saving grace today,” she sighed.

“Don’t worry about it sis.” Alex had shifted, sitting up against him instead of using his lap as a pillow. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Problems at home?”

“Yeah, dad. Again.” John had been through more than enough with his father, everything from the three weeks of silence after their mother’s death to the way he was never home and even if he was, always working, always finding ways to not be around the people he should cherish most, his family. “He’s left for Den Haag, I think. She lost me somewhere in the rambling. She’d got exams so she can’t really look after her.”

“Okay.” Alex too sighed, not bothering to put the film back on. “I’m still getting you to that doctor you know. You said they were bothering you months ago, they still are?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine.” John always was and probably always _would_ be. “Thank you, for offering to help out. You really don’t have to.”

“She’s my sister in law. Wait does this mean that I might have to change my sister-in-law’s diaper? That’s just weird. Who says doing this for charity? Who says I don’t have to be paid to babysit her?”

“She’s at least partially potty trained.” He couldn’t keep his laugh out of his voice. “But really now? How do you see that being paid?”

“Well, breakfasts most importantly.”

“Alexander if I don’t bring you breakfast you don’t eat I don’t know if it counts.” Which was true, John already brought him food before he left off for work. He could make it better, richer however. An extra cup of coffee, or maybe some eggs. He’d figure something out.

“I was not done,” he muttered, poking him in the side. “One more thing. One more form of payment. Kiss me.”

“Gladly,” John promised, before resting his hand at the base of his neck and pulling him closer. “Thank you,” he whispered again before pressing his lips to his.

“For you, always.”


End file.
